


Study Buddy

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College AU, F/M, One Shot, a slight mention of Nalu on account I can, cool Gray, implied shenanigans, shy Juvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Gray wanted to get to know Juvia better, and what better way than to invite her over to his dorm for a study session? They could study the schoolwork and relax...after. A small drabble where CPR is integral to the plot, even if the shenanigans are implied.





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's a fic from an anon request. 'Can I request a fanfic involving Gray listening to Juvia's heartbeat and/or performing CPR on her to restart her heart?' ~ I kept it somewhat close to the original premise. I guess I'm a wee bit bad at following directions, eh? Let me know if you enjoyed this bit of foolishness. Heck, let me know if you didn't. Thanks in advance!

"Get out." Gray chucked an empty pizza box at Natsu. "I'll be studying with a friend so there's no room for you and your stupidity."  
  
Natsu warded off the garbage with one arm and rolled his eyes. "You don't have any friends." He grinned as Gray flipped him off. "Tch, tch. Where did your famous Canadian manners get to?"  
  
"That was me being polite." Gray shook the garbage bag he was filling towards Natsu. "Did you want to help clean?"  
  
"Aw shit, I forgot I'm meeting Lucy at the library."  
  
"Like I said, get out."  
  
Natsu made a production of doffing an imaginary cap to his roommate, laughing at Gray's sour face and dashing out the door, slamming it behind him. He shouted through the door, "Who cleans for a friend? You've got a girl comin' over!"  
  
Thud! Crash! Thump!  
  
Natsu laughed harder and went to go find Lucy.

  


Juvia knocked on Gray's door and waited, her heavy book bag digging into her side and dragging off her shoulder. She pushed the strap up again and wiped her hands on her thighs. The door opened and Juvia smiled brightly. "Thanks for agreeing to help me study!"  
  
Gray shrugged and gestured for Juvia to come inside. "You're doing better than me with the first unit, so let's say you get to help me study."  
In the middle of the movie poster plastered dorm room, Juvia looked at the two wildly different decorating styles. One half of the room was a vibrant clash of colours and the other was a study in shades of blue. "Is it alright if I sit on your roomie's bed?"  
  
"I don't want to sound gross, but it's not a good idea," said Gray. "Unless you're already studying the infectious diseases chapters?" He gave a half-hearted chuckle before shaking his head. "There's plenty of room on mine - and we have a bean bag chair if that's more your style." Gray pointed to the misshapen lump in question. "Just ignore the sounds it makes."  
  
"O-kaaaay." Juvia dumped her study materials onto the middle of Gray's bed. "I made sample quizzes. Want to do those first?"

  


Gray flipped to the next page and took another small study break and watched Juvia as she focused. She sat so still it was other-worldly. Only her eyes and hands moved as she read. Juvia didn't hum, kick her feet or any of the other maddening things that Natsu did when he studied. Gray snorted. Not that Natsu did much studying anyway. And now that he'd hooked up with the campus angel, Natsu spent more time in her apartment than in the dorm.  
  
"How about doing more verbal exercises?" asked Gray.  
  
"Mmm, from chapter seven?"  
  
"Yeah, the ones about CPR." Gray shut his book harder than he intended. It closed with a 'thwump' that made him jump and flinch. "In class we have the dummies, but we can skip that stuff."  
  
"S-sure." Juvia nodded and then looked at Gray with her most serious face. "But this isn't a date, we're just studying. I'm not averse to working with real-life conditions to practice our CPR skills."  
  
"Yeah? Um, yeah." Gray scrambled off the bed and wrenched open the small fridge that stood at the other end of the room. "Want a drink?"  
  
Juvia accepted a water and watched Gray chug Gatorade. Container in hand, Gray asked, "How about a snack? I could order a pizza, there's chips around somewhere."  
  
"Maybe later." Juvia started to gather her books. "I think you're not comfortable with my last idea. I'll be going."  
  
"No, I'm, I'm cool." Gray winced. If that wasn't the corniest line he'd ever said… "I mean to say, we can be adults about this. In fact, it'd be great to get some hands-on experience."  
  
Slowly, Juvia settled her book bag on the floor. "Then you can play patient first."

  


Juvia flipped the paper over and asked her next question. "Do you want help? I can't help unless you allow it."  
  
Gray, flat on his back in bed struggled to not laugh and stay in character. The first run through had been strictly text-book. He'd made all the affirmative noises to each question and next action. They'd agreed to make it more realistic with different fears and panic in the patient responses; it was about time to show some randomness.  
  
"Yeah, I need some help."  
  
Nonplussed by the odd wording, Juvia looked at her printed list of directions and then back at Gray. "I'm not sure what you mean."  
  
"Exactly what I said." Gray turned his head to get a better look at Juvia. "I'd like your help." He gave Juvia his hand. "Pull me up, will ya?"  
  
After Gray was vertical, Juvia stepped back. "It's getting late, I should go, thanks for the help studying."  
  
"You can leave if you want, but I'd like it if you stayed." Face pinker than he wanted, Gray added, "Please."  
  
"Is pizza still on offer?"  
  
"Of course!" Gray pulled out his phone. "Delivery or do you want to go out for it?"  
  
"Delivery is fine, I'm not dressed for going out." Juvia smiled. "Not that I think you're asking me out. You don't have to worry about that, I've been warned, I mean told…"  
  
"Let me guess, Ur?"  
  
"It must have been terrible! I can't imagine having a loved one freeze to death." Juvia bit her lip and said, "I didn't mean to bring it up."  
  
Gray slapped his forehead and sighed heavily. "I'm going to kick my cousin's ass later."  
  
Juvia could feel the pit of her stomach gyrate in the most unhappy of ways. "Ur lied to me? Your first girlfriend didn't die in an ice factory?"  
  
"Ur thinks it's funny to lie about American assumptions about Canada." Gray lost his grip on his phone as Juvia plopped down next to him in bed. "It's what passes for her sense of humour. Last time I caught her telling someone our family pet was a beaver."  
  
"…I see." Juvia giggled, and it grew in volume and strength until her stomach shook with belly laughs, and she flopped on her back, letting herself laugh. "You must think I'm such an idiot."  
  
"No! Ur's a sneaky bitch." Gray laid back, rolled on his side and grinned at Juvia.  
  
"If you say so." Juvia wiped tears from her eyes, her breath caught her throat to see how close Gray's face was to hers. "Um?"  
  
"Y'know, you've got a great laugh."  
  
"So do you." Juvia hid her face with her hands. "To every great lie, there is some element of truth. Your nickname gave credence to the sad story Ur was feeding the group in class."  
  
"Hey," Gray gently pried Juvia's fingers off her face. "She's been honing her lies for years. But, uh, nickname?"  
  
"Not the one Natsu calls you." Shaking her head, Juvia frowned a bit. "Ice princess is an obvious ploy to rile you."  
  
"Well, I'm curious on one hand and disturbed on the other. Ur's off my Christmas list now." He winked and Juvia smiled in response like he intended.  
  
"Sometimes it's good to let your curiosity grow." Juvia turned her attention to the ceiling. "But I gotta ask, what's up with that?" She pointed to the ceiling covered in photos.  
  
"Family photos."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to look at them in an album?"  
  
"Naw, I can't see the details, but having them there feels like my family is all around me." Gray thumped his overhanging feet on the floor. "Now, what should I order on our pizza?"  
  
"Is it a deal breaker if I request pineapple?"  
  
"Only if you don't want ham to go with it! How's about adding feta and pepperoni?"  
  
"Sounds great." Juvia moved to sit cross-legged. "We can even study a bit more until the pizza gets here."  
  
"If you'd rather, but I was hoping we could get to know each other better." Gray used speed dial to call the local pizza house and made his order. Turning to face Juvia, he thought his soul might leave his body. "Where'd your shirt go?"  
  
"I'm a multi-tasker. We can go through the motions of CPR and 'get to know each other.'

  



End file.
